Animal Instinct
by crimsontide27
Summary: This is just a short lemon I wrote when I had to get some, er, feelings out. It's a bit rough. Okay, it's very rough . . . but in a such a good way. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy!


**Sometimes you just have to write some lemony goodness. I own nothing, it belongs to J.K.R.**

**Harry has taken up the DADA job at Hogwarts until McGonagall can find a permanent replacement. Harry sends a message to Ginny telling her to come to his office at eight.**

Harry was sitting at his desk, having just showered, wearing nothing but his staff robes as he waited for Ginny to arrive.

"Harry?" she called from the classroom.

"In here, it's time for your detention." Harry stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it.

To Harry's horror, it wasn't Ginny who walked in, but Hermione.

"Ah! Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, closing his robes.

Hermione walked until she was right in front of him, he could smell the fruitiness of her lip gloss, and grinned as she looked him up and down. He looked at her, she was wearing her uniform skirt with a white button down tucked in and tall black heels, her hair pulled back to show off her neck.

"Ginny felt bad because she couldn't come tonight, but I offered to take her place. I'm sure you don't mind." She kissed the side of his neck, pressing against him.

In all honesty, he didn't mind. Hermione had a nice body, and she certainly had bigger breast than Ginny.

Harry moaned as she slid her hand inside the robes and down his abdomen.

He pulled her hair down and pushed her back.

"You're going to be punished for not telling me."

Hermione grew wide-eyed. She'd never seen this side of Harry before.

"Lay across the desk." He ordered.

She lay down, her ass sticking into the air. He pulled her skirt up to reveal her black lace knickers. Pulling them down, he rubbed her bare ass before sliding a finger into her and back out.

"Harry," she moaned, wiggling her ass up and down.

Harry smacked her hard, his hand leaving a giant red mark across her. She screamed, making Harry's cock grow an inch. He did this four more times before turning her onto her back.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Harry growled at her.

"Yes," she whimpered.

He slapped her pussy hard. "Yes, _what?_" he said sharply.

"Yes, sir!" she squeaked, rubbing her legs together.

"Good girl." He said.

He knocked everything off his desk and slid her so that she was completely on it. He pulled her skirt off, leaving the heels on, and proceeded to take off her shirt and bra so that she was completely naked.

He walked around her, taking her all in. He was going to make the most of this night.

He ran a hand from her ankles, over the lips of her pussy, to her breast, making her shiver.

"Harry," she moaned, "Please, Harry," she wriggled her hips.

"What is it you want?" he asked, stroking her pussy with one finger.

"You," she said in a groan.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, reaching to pinch her nipple with his other hand. "You need to tell me, Hermione."

"I—I want you to fuck me, Harry!" she cried out.

Using his wand, he bound her hands to the top of the desk and an ankle to each side so that she couldn't move. Her pussy was now glistening from the wetness he was causing. He felt his cock grow even harder as he looked at it.

He dropped his robe so that he was equally naked and climbed on top of her. Kissing slowly down her neck, he made his way to the left nipple, which grew harder as he blew softly on it, before he began to suck it.

Hermione's hips bucked as she moaned his name again.

He slipped his finger into her as he moved his mouth to the right, giving both nipples equal attention.

He slipped in, not one, but two more fingers and started pumping faster.

Hermione writhed in ecstasy as Harry thrust his fingers into her relentlessly. Her back arched as she screamed in her orgasm and covered his hand in her juices.

He licked one of his fingers before putting them to Hermione's mouth, making her clean them.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, he had to have her.

Positioning himself on top of her, he slid all ten inches into Hermione.

He hissed in pleasure, "Hermione, you're so fucking tight."

He tried to go slow, but he was unable to stop himself from pounding into her as fast as he could.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione screamed as she felt him stretch her out. She didn't say it, but he was so much bigger—and better—than Ron.

He bit down on her shoulder, smiling as he felt her hips thrust against him.

Going faster, he hit her as hard as he could, feeling the moment approaching.

He bit down on one nipple and squeezed the other hard as he spilled into Hermione, his roughness sent her over the edge and she screamed as she tightened around him.

When they had ridden out their orgasms together, Harry pulled out of her and released her from her bonds.

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and sat up.

"Wow," she said, climbing off the desk.

Harry smiled at her before saying, "Surely you don't think I'm finished?" he asked.

He slid off the desk and kissed her, her back slamming into the wall.

"I'm just getting started with you. . . ."


End file.
